Mi Regalo especial
by MinakoNeko-Chan
Summary: Ikuto tiene un regalo especial para amu ¿que sera?


Bueno les dire que saque Algunas partes de full moon wo sagashite =.=

SU:Shugo Chara No me pertenece pertenece a peach pit

Aquí ikuto no es pervertido

-NORMAL POV

Amu hinamori era una chica que quería ser cantante pero no podía porque tenia cáncer de garganta Ikuto Tsukiyomi Que era su novio Siempre se preocupaba por ella la amaba mucho y ella a el

AMU POV

Me encontraba cepillando Mi cabello Hoy Saldria Con Ikuto Ah! Perdon por no presentarme Soy Hinamori Amu Tengo 19 Años de edad mi sueño es ser cantante pero no puedo porque tengo cáncer de garganta Mi cabello es de un extraño color rosado Me llega hasta la cintura Y Mis Ojos son de color ambar Bueno Como decía Me cepillaba mi cabello Me puse un diadema De color amarillo Y Brillo en los labios vino mi gatita Miki Y La acaricie ella empeso a ronronear

-prrrrrr-Dijo ella yo solo le sonreí Tocaron mi Puerta Era Mi Mama

-Hija Ikuto-Kun Ya llego-Dijo mi mama con una sonrisa yo le sonreí de vuelta Baje y ikuto sonrio al verme yo Traia puesto Un Vestido Amarillo Hasta las rodillas Con mangas cortas y unos zapatos de suelo blancos corri asia el y lo abraze El me correspondio

-Como Estas Princesa?-Dijo El Y Yo le sonreí

-Mejor-Dije Y el me sonrio-Adios Mama,Papa,Onee-Chan-Dije sonriéndoles a mi mama a mi papa Y A Kuukai

-Adios amu-Dijieron

-Adios Sr Y Sra Hinamori Adios kuukai-Dijo ikuto-Adios Ikuto-Dijieron salimos de ahí Y compramos taiyaki Y Fuimos a la ¿playa?

-Nee ikuto que hacemos aquí?-Le pregunte y el solo me sonrio

-Ahora veras-Dijo Y Caminamos Asta el muelle allí vi Un…¿¡YATE!

-Sugoi-Dije Y El me sonrio

-que bien que te guste-Dijo y me beso Yo correspondí Nos separamos por falta de aire

-Vamos-Dijo ofreciéndome una mano Y Yo la tome Subimos Yo Me divertí Mucho Cuendo bajamos Senti un dolor en la garganta Y Empese a toser Y Me desmaye

-Amu!-Dijo ikuto me cargo y me llevo a casa Mi Fiebre Habia Subido Vino El Doctor Se Llamaba Nikaidou Yuu

-Bueno Amu-Chan Tu Fibre Ya Bajo Pero Mantente en Reposo-Dijo Con Una sonrisa

-Arigatou Nikaidou-Sensei-Dije Y Se fue y entro Ikuto

-Perdoname-Dijo el Y Yo no entendí ¿Por qué perdonarlo?

-Porque?-Dijo yo

-Fue mi culpa No debimos haber salido-Dijo y yo solo le sonreí

-No fue tu culpa-Dije-No te preocupes-Dije y el me sonrio

-Arigatou-Dijo el y se me ocurrio algo

-Nee Ikuto te quedas a dormir-Dije y el se quedo sorprendido

-Le preguntare a tus padres ahora vuelvo amor-Dijo y salio me quede un rato viendo mi cuarto estaba recostada en un pequeño sillón De mi tamaño verde mi cama era Para dos personas Las sabanas blancas pero la cobija era rosa con floresitas verdes mi pared era de un color Rosa con mariposas blancas tenia un escritorio con hojas bien ordenadas y mi computadora Y Tenia un pequeño bote con lapizes Y Colore,Plumas Etc Mi piso era una mofeta morada Estaba suavecita Y Habia dos puertas Una era para el baño Y Otra para salir de mi habitasion y estaba Un Armario Con fotos de Yo Con ikuto,Utau,Rima,Tadase,Nagi,Nade (NTA:AQUÍ NADE Y NAGI SON ERMANOS) La puerta se abrio dejando ver a ikuto con varias ropas

-Supongo que si te dejaron-Dije Y Solo asintió-Creo Que ire a darme un baño –Dije

-Quieres Que te ayude?-Dijo el Yo solo negué con la cabeza

-No,No Te procupes-Dije y le di una sonrisa que el me devolvió cogi una toalla jeje me daba risa era naranja con puntitos Blancos me desvestí Espere Que la Bañera se llenara y entre el agua caliente se sentía tan bien Relajaba mi cuerpo Me estaba entrando el sueño Asi que me enrolle la toalla y Sali Y Me encontré con ikuto Sentado en el sillón de mi habitasion El se sonrojo al verme asi

-A-Amu Tapate con algo-Dijo el yo solo sonreí Y Fui a ponerme la pijama en el baño Sali Con unos mini shorts y una camisa de tirantes Y unas Medias negras –Uff-Dijo el yo me sente junto a el y lo bese asi duramos varios minutos y el se puso encima de mi

-Estas Segura de esto?-Pregunto Ikuto Yo solo le sonreí

-Si-Dije y empeso a besar mi cuello después de ''_ESO''_ Caimos rendidos en la cama me tapo con una sabana y me dio un beso en la frente

-Duerme Bien Princesa-Dijo y me recoste en su pecho y me quede d0rmida

IKUTO POV

Hola Soy Ikuto tsukiyomi tengo 20 años de edad Tengo el pelo .color azul oscuro y mis ojos son de color zafiro tengo una novia se llama hinamori amu ella es hermosa amable sincera me preocupo mucho por ella ¿Por qué? Porque tiene cáncer de garganta la amo tanto Bueno Despues de ''_eso_'' caimos rendidos

-Duerme bien princesa-le dije y ella se recostó en mi pecho y se quedo dormida después Yo también me quede dormido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AL DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me desperté Por los molestos rayos del sol Y una sonrisa se formo Ahí estaba Amu Dormida tapada con una sabana su piel blanca expuesta Ella fue abriendo los ojos Y Un bosteso Y Se sonrojo al verme

-Buenos Dias Amor-Dije y le di un corto beso Me pare y estaba en boxers a lo que amu se tapo la cara Agarre Una ropa y entre al baño me di una ducha Me cambie y Sali y amu aun estaba acostada creo que pensando

-Que pasa-Pregunte Y Ella se levanto aun con la sabana puesta

-Puedes Salirte un rato?-Pregunto con una sonrias

-Esta bien-Dijo con ternura me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla-Te espero en el pasillo-Dije y Sali la espere 20!minutos! Salio Con un vestido de tirantes y unas sandalias Y Con su cabello recogido en una coleta se veía hermosa

-Alfin-Dije y ella sonrio y rio un poco bajamos y su mama estaba asiendo el desayuno y su padre leyendo el Diario

-Ohayo-Dijimos Y Ellos sonrieron-Ohayo….Amuto-Dijo su madre y yo solo rei i gual que amu nos sentamos un rato y luego bajo Kuukai

-Ohayo-Dijo el –Ohayo-Dijimos todos

-Noo es justo papa gano la apuesta =3=-Dijo el con un puchero

-Apuesta?-Dijimos Amu Yo Y Midori

-Sip,Si me levantaba primero que todos me daría Las llaves del auto =3=-Dijo con mala gana y se sento entre amu y yo Yo solo rei Y Kuukai volteo a verme

-E-Eres Muy Sobreprotector-Dije y el puso una cara de enojo

-Mooooo Idiota =3=-Dijo y pego mas a amu a el

-A Desayunar-Dijo su madre nos sentamos En la mesa me iba a sentar a lado de amu pero kuukai me gano y me saco la lengua y me sente junto a Tsumugu

-Bueno hoy habara PanCakes!-Dijo su madre y los sirvió comimos entre risas y platicas estúpidas

-Lo siento me tengo que ir-Dije y le di un beso en la mejilla a amu Mañana era su cumpleaños Y Como no acordarme Fui A Una joyeria había mandado a hacer algo….

AMU POV

Después de que ikuto se fuera mi mama saco algo era JAMAICA ¬3¬ (nta: Mi bebida favorita ~.~U) y la tomamos Tocaron la puerta era ikuto y Utau Yo corri a abrazarlo Y Le di un beso nos separamos por la falta de aire

-DEMASIADO CARIÑO PARA MIS OJOS!-Grito kuukai Subiendo

-KUUKAI! |/| TE AMO!-Grito utau persiguiéndolo

-AYUDENME-Grito Kuukai Mientrs nosotros veíamos con gotitas en la cabeza (ESTILO ANIME)

-Emm bueno ikuto-Kun quieres jamaica-Dijo mi mama

-Esta bien-dijo ikuto asi no las pasamos entre Risas.,Platicas,Bromas Y Mas Ikuto y yo fuimos a mi habitación

IKUTO POV

Habia planeado algo Y Utau Y Kuukai Me ayudaran Llegamos a la habitación de amu nos sentamos junto a la ventana Eran Las 11:50 Y E 1

-amu-Dije y ella volteo A Verme-Eres Una chica simpática Linda Sincera Me encantas Quisiera Que Estuvieramos Juntos por siempre Pero para todo esto Solo hay una palabra….-Dije-Te Amo-Dije Busque algo en mis bolsillos y saque un collar en forma de corazón Y en el decía ''TE AMO'' Mire mi reloj 11:59 Perfecto Se lo puse y la bese Un minuto después Empesaron Fuegos artificiales Amu se sorprendio y Dije:

-Feliz Cumpleños Princesa-Dije y ella lloro y me abrazo

-YO también Te amo-Dijo-Gracias-Dijo y esa noche dormimos abrazados Solo el destino desidira que pasara con nosotros

Y COLORIN COLORADO ESTE ONE-SHOT SE A ACABADO

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
